


Samsquatch (or the five times Sam got turned into an animal, and the one time he didn't.)

by Ashtiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 Times, M/M, attempted humor, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashtiel/pseuds/Ashtiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would've been nice if Gabriel had just popped in and told the Winchesters he wasn't dead, but as a Trickster he had a reputation to uphold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Samsquatch (or the five times Sam got turned into an animal, and the one time he didn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. This is my first attempt at fanfiction, and since I don't have a beta all mistakes are my own.

Something was wrong. Sam’s head was too heavy, and during the night the bed had shrunk down to a third of it’s normal size. He tried to get up, but his limbs were tangled underneath him. After a good amount of squirming around he managed to get free, but when he tried to push himself out of the bed he saw a hoof where his hand should’ve been. Sam blinked a few times, but the hoof was still there. A hoof. He tried to call out for Dean, but all that came out was a loud bray.

 

“What the hell?” Dean asked as he looked at the moose on Sam’s bed. “No seriously… what the hell?” Sam shook his massive head (almost hitting Dean with one of his antlers). Then the bed frame broke with a sound like a gun being fired, and splinters of wood shot around the room like bullets. Dean just stood there with his mouth hanging open while Sam put his head down on the bed.

 

“Cas? We need-” Dean said after he’d recovered from the shock of his brother turning into a moose. The sound of wings filled the room before Dean could even finish his sentence. “Hello Dean,” Castiel said. He was only a few inches away from Dean’s back. “Why is there a moose in your room?”

 

Sam watched Dean and Castiel talk in whispers on the other side of the room. His ears twitched, but he couldn’t make out a word they were saying. He’d always been larger than most people, but this was ridiculous. He couldn’t even get out of the bed without hitting something in the room. Castiel shook his head at Dean, then crossed the room to stand by Sam. “I cannot change you back,” Cas said, “but you will return to your true form within a few days.” Sam tried to sigh, but he just ended up pushing a lot of air out his nostrils instead.

 

“A few days?” Dean asked as he paced the room. “What are we going to do with a moose for a few days? We don’t even know what to feed him!” “Leaves,” Castiel said as he watched Dean. Dean stopped for a minute and gave Castiel a look, then he went back to pacing. “What the hell could even do this?” Dean asked. Castiel turned to Sam. “May I?” he asked. Sam blew some air through his nostrils and Castiel took that as a yes. He laid his hand on Sam’s thick hide and closed his eyes. Sam’s skin tingled where Castiel was touching it, and his hide twitched under the angel’s fingers. Castiel’s eyes opened in surprise. “Gabriel,” he whispered.

 

“What?” Dean asked. “Gabriel,” Castiel said as he turned toward Dean. Dean stopped pacing and frowned. “He’s dead,” Dean said, pointing out the obvious. Castiel frowned, but shook his head. “Gabriel’s grace left a trace behind. This was his doing.” Dean stalked over to the couch and sat down with a huff, but Castiel followed him anyway.

 

Sam watched Dean and Cas drift over to one of the corners of the room and start another conversation, but his thoughts were bouncing around his head too much for him to care. He’d seen Gabriel’s corpse. There was no way he was alive. Unless, one corner of his brain reasoned, it was just another trick. Sam wouldn’t put it past the archangel to pull a trick like that, but why would he bother to come back now?

 

Dean left around midday to get something to eat, and when he came back he had a bag of salad in one hand and a bag of burgers in the other. Castiel eagerly took a burger when it was offered to him, but Sam was a little less thrilled with the salads. They were smothered in spicy dressing and had little chunks of chicken on the top, something he would’ve loved when he was human, but as a moose they didn’t look quite as tasty. His stomach was practically eating itself, but he’s almost rather starve to death than eat the salads. Dean frowned when Sam did nothing but stare mournfully at the salads. “Come one, moose eat salad,” Dean said as he pushed the plastic plates closer to Sam. Sam snorted, making Dean’s hair blow back in the snotty wave of air. “Fine,” Dean said. He knew he wasn’t getting anywhere, so he crossed the room and sat on the small motel couch with Castiel and took a cheeseburger out of the grease-spotted sack.

 

Sam spent the rest of the day lying on the broken motel bed. Dean and Cas talked to pass the time, but Sam couldn’t even do that. The only way he could communicate was by blowing air out of his nostrils, and that wasn’t a very effective conversation tool. When Dean and Cas decided to go to a nearby diner for dinner Sam tried to protest by blowing more air out of his nostrils than usual, but Dean just patted him on the head on his way out the door.

 

Not ten minutes after he’d been left alone in the hotel room Sam started to change back. It was gradually at first -his whole body started to tingle- then it got a little more painful. It felt like the pins and needles were pricking his entire body. Suddenly it all stopped, and instead of a moose on the bed there was a very naked Sam Winchester. He was just glad that Dean and Castiel had went out for dinner.

 

* * *

 

A week later Gabriel struck again. Sam was doing research at the rickety motel table when it happened. One moment he was reading a web page and the next he was looking at the underside of the table. Sam looked around in a panic, then he caught sight of the fluffy brown tail that was wrapped around his paws.

 

Dean jumped in surprise when a tiny wet nose touched his bare foot. “Fuck!” he yelled as he practically jumped into Cas’ lap. Cas looked down at the floor curiously, and frowned when he saw the small brown puppy. When Dean recovered from the jump scare he followed Cas’ gaze, then looked up at the chair Sam had been occupying a few seconds before. “Fuck,” he said again as he looked back at the puppy. Sam whined in agreement.

 

It was difficult to sleep on the hard motel beds on a good day, but it was even harder as a dog. Sam tried to find a comfortable position, but after a half an hour of getting up and settling down again Sam decided to try something else. He used his teeth to pull back the top cover of the bed, then when it got too heavy he scratched at it with his paws. He was almost finished making a small nest when Dean threw a pillow at him, almost knocking him off the bed. Sam whined again; what was he supposed to do? “Go to sleep,” Dean said gruffly. Sam settled down on his nest with a huff. That’s what he’d been trying to do all along.

 

The sound of wings woke Sam up in the morning. He was used to Castiel coming in early, but his hearing seemed to be much better than normal. Then the overpowering scent of chocolate hit him. Sam opened his eyes. Gabriel was standing right in front of him. He looked exactly like he had the last time Sam had seen him alive. Honey blonde hair, short stature, and lips curled into a smirk. Sam sat up and started barking to wake Dean, and Gabriel’s smirk widened.

 

Dean jumped out of his bed with a knife in his hand. “Slow down there, kiddo,” Gabriel said. “What the hell do-” Dean said, then he stopped. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say more, but nothing came out. With a glare at Gabriel Dean raised his hands to his throat, then passed out on the floor. “That’s better,” Gabriel said, then he turned back to Sam.

 

“Look at you,” Gabriel said as he got closer to Sam. “Aren’t you adorable?” Sam’s tiny growl was nothing short of pathetic. “Aw,” Gabriel said, his smirk turning into something more like a grin. “I like you like this, maybe I’ll-” Then Sam attacked. He sprang off the end of the bed, hit Gabriel in the middle of the chest, then tumbled to the floor. “A little attack dog,” Gabriel said as he bend down to retrieve the dazed puppy. Gabriel’s hands were much gentler than Sam expected when they scooped him up.

 

Sam struggled against Gabriel’s iron hold for a minute, but it was no use, so he just relaxed against the archangel’s warm chest. “Good boy,” Gabriel said, and Sam could hear the grin in his voice. Sam tried to growl again, but it was just as weak as before. Gabriel laughed, making his chest vibrate. Sam started to struggle again, then Gabriel wound his fingers in Sam’s long fur. Sam relaxed instantly.

 

One minute he was starting to doze off in Gabriel’s arms, and the next he was being gently placed on the bed. Sam cracked open an eyelid in time to see Gabriel disappear. He yawned, pink tongue flopping out, then there was a faint pop and a bag of dog food appeared on the floor next to him. Sam was too sleepy to get up and investigate, so he just tucked his tail around himself and fell asleep.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Dean said as he picked himself up off the floor. Sam raised his head at the noise and yawned. Dean brushed himself off and looked around the room. He relaxed when he saw that Sam hadn’t been kidnapped, and smirked when he saw the bag of dog food. Gabriel was a dick, but he had a sense of humor.

 

“How much longer is he gonna be a dog?” Dean asked after he took a long swig of beer. Castiel frowned. “I’m not positive,” he said, “but the spell can only last for a week.” “Great,” Dean said as he sat on the couch. Sam glared at him from his spot on the bed. Dean didn’t have anything to complain about, he wasn’t a dog.

 

The next morning Sam instantly knew he was human again when a draft of cold air hit him. He’d gotten used to being pleasantly warm all the time. “Hello Sam,” Castiel said from the couch. Sam looked down at himself and cursed. Why couldn’t Gabriel give him clothes when he changed back?

 

* * *

 

“But why is he only picking on Sam?” Dean asked. Castiel turned away from the window of the Impala and glanced in the rear view mirror at Sam. “I believe Gabriel is toying with Sam because he likes him,” Castiel said. Sam snorted in his sleep and shifted his hand into his lap. Dean and Castiel were both quiet as they waited to see if Sam was going to wake up. “He’s pulling his pigtails?” Dean asked. Castiel gave Dean a curious look. “I do not-” he started, but Dean said, “It means he’s messing with him because he has a crush on him.” Castiel still looked a little confused, but he nodded. Dean opened his mouth to say something else, but he was cut off by a loud caw from the backseat.

 

Sam hopped around the backseat until Dean yelled at him. “You’re going to scratch the leather!” Dean said with a glare in the rear view mirror. Sam cawed again and flew up into the front seat. Dean swerved a little when he got hit with a wing, but he pulled back into the right lane before he killed them. “Stay still,” Dean said with a frown. Sam snapped at the edge of Dean’s jacket with his sharp beak, but all he received for his trouble was a flick to the side of his head.

 

Sam settled down on top of cheap wardrobe in the motel room while Dean and Castiel settled down on the couch. He’d only gotten two weeks of being human before he’d lost his opposable thumbs, and he was tired. Sam closed his eyes and tried to relax, but then Dean and Castiel started to talk. They spoke in whispers, but Sam could hear them like he was sitting next to them. He literally had the ears of a hawk. He thought about warning them, then he heard his name. “Why would Gabriel like Sam?” Dean asked. Castiel shook his head. “Gabriel seems to be connected to him. He’s tried to help him in the past.” “But Sam?” Dean said.  “What is wrong with your brother?” Castiel asked. Sam shifted his feet a little. “Nothing’s wrong with him,” Dean said. “He just doesn’t seem like Gabriel’s type.” Castiel shrugged -he seemed to be picking up on more and more human gestures- but he didn’t say anything.

 

Sam didn’t know what to do with the new information. To his surprise it didn’t really make him uncomfortable… it was just a little odd. Why would an all powerful archangel-turned-trickster be interested in him? Dean turned the lights out as soon as Castiel left, and Sam watched him climb into one of the beds. Maybe they were just reading into it too far. Gabriel hadn’t been in heaven in a long time, so Castiel couldn’t know him that well anymore. He was probably just having fun messing with his favorite target.

 

When Sam’s skin started to tingle he knew it was time to get off the top of the wardrobe. He landed on the bed just as the change took hold of him. Dean started to stir as soon as Sam was back in his normal form, and the younger Winchester had just enough time to grab his pants before Dean opened his eyes.

 

* * *

 

Being turned into an animal had been inconvenient the first three times, but the fourth time it was a nightmare. One minute Sam had been fighting a vampire, and the next he was on the ground. When he squeaked in surprise it was an actual squeak. Then the bodies started to fall around him. Each one that hit the ground make send out a tremor, and by the time the last one dropped Sam was starting to panic. He was just starting to climb up one of the bodies to get a better look around when there was a faint pop and he was surrounded by darkness.

 

Sam was dazed for a few seconds after the sudden change of scenery, but then he started to squeak. How was Dean supposed to find him in the mess? Suddenly a ray of light shone down on Sam, and a hand wrapped around his fragile body. “Dean,” Castiel said as he brought the small hamster up to his face. “I found Sam.”

 

“He was just in your pocket?” Dean asked as he watched Sam devour part of a piece of bread. “Gabriel must have put him there to keep him safe,” Castiel said. Sam’s claws made faint taps on the wooden table as he walked over to Dean. He hated being so helpless, but he knew that if he tried to go out on his own he’d be crushed within three minutes.

 

“Where should I put him?” Dean asked. Castiel looked around the room for a safe place for the hamster to spend the night, then he popped out of the room, only to return a few seconds later with a small package in his hand. “Here,” he said as he handed he box to Dean. Dean couldn’t stop the grin that pulled at his mouth. “Thanks Cas,” Dean said, and Castiel smiled.

 

“There you go, Sammy,” Dean said as he dropped the hamster into the small pink ball. Sam squeaked at Dean, but the hunter just grinned, then screwed the lid in place. “Have fun,” he said as he lowered Sam to the floor.

 

Sam rolled under the table so Dean couldn’t see him. It was bad enough to be a hamster, but the ball was too much. The next time he saw Gabriel he was going to punch him, then make him turn Dean into a chihuahua. When Dean went to bed Sam rolled over to where Castiel was sitting on the couch. The angel usually left at night, but for some reason he popped back in after Dean turned off the light. When Sam bumped against Castiel’s ankle the angel looked down at the floor, then picked Sam’s ball up and put it beside him on the couch. Sam fell asleep a few minutes later.

 

“Dean, get Sam out of the ball,” Castiel said from the doorway. Dean reached down and pulled Sam out of the ball just in time for the younger Winchester to turn back into a human. A naked human. “Son of a bitch,” Dean said as he turned away from his brother. Sam turned red and grabbed his duffel bag, then fled into the bathroom.

 

* * *

 

“No fucking way,” Dean said as he looked at what used to be his brother. It’d looked like Gabriel was starting to lay off -they’d had an entire month of Sam being human- but now it was clear that he’d just been building the suspense for his greatest transformation yet. “Uuuuuuuh,” Sam moaned from his spot on the floor. “Cas, I could really use some help right about now,” Dean murmured, and not two seconds later Castiel was standing beside him. “What is it?” Castiel asked. “A Samsquatch,” Dean replied, then he walked over to the fridge, took out a bear, and drank half of the can in one go.

 

Sam was tired of being turned into animals, but being a Sasquatch was better than being a hamster. At least he could walk around the motel room by himself. Dean wouldn’t let him sit on any of the furniture -the last time he’d been this big he’d broken a bed- and his fingers were too large to use his laptop, so he ended up settling down in front of the TV. “Move over, you’re blocking the screen,” Dean said from his spot on the couch. Sam grunted, but moved to the left. When Dean turned the channel to a Dr. Sexy MD marathon Sam laid on the ground and moaned. “Shut up,” Dean said, so Sam moaned louder.

 

Sam had just enough time to slide under the covers of one of the beds before he shifted back into his human form. “Welcome back,” Dean said. “Can you hand me my pants?” Sam asked as his cheeks turned pink. Dean grabbed a pair of dirty sweatpants off the floor, then launched them at Sam without turning his face away from the TV.

 

* * *

 

“This has got to stop,” Sam said from the backseat of the Impala. Dean glanced in the rear view mirror. “We just stopped, Sam, if you-” Dean said, but Sam shook his head. “No, Gabriel turning me into an animal. I’m sick of it,” Sam said. “If you have any ideas feel free to share with the class,” Dean replied. Sam chewed on his bottom lip as he thought, then an idea struck him. “Do you think Bobby could help?” he asked. Dean shrugged. “It’s worth a shot.”

 

“Thanks Bobby,” Sam said, then he hung up the phone. “What did he say?” Dean asked. “He said that he thought he remembered a spell that could help us. He’s looking for it now,” Sam said. Dean made a sharp u-turn and started to drive in the opposite direction. If they could get Gabriel to stop turning Sam into an animal every five minutes it was worth missing the Cheeseburger Festival.

 

“You ever hear of knocking?” Bobby asked when the hunters let themselves into his house. He was sitting at the table with an open book in front of him and a glass of bear in his hand. “Did you find anything?” Sam asked. Bobby shrugged. “I found one that’ll turn him into a dog, but it won’t last long,” he said. “That’s perfect,” Sam said with a grin.

 

“I was in the middle of something,” Gabriel said as he appeared in the middle of the ring of holy fire. He glanced around, then sighed. “What did I do now?” “Does Samsquatch ring any bells?” Dean asked as Sam flipped through one of the books on Bobby’s desk. When Gabriel arrived, a breeze went through the room, making all the books close. “Come one,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “That was funny!” Sam gave the archangel a look, and his smirk faded a little. When Sam found the page he was looking for he started to chant. “Hey, what’re you doing?” Gabriel asked, but Sam didn’t stop. “Aw, come on Sam, I was just playing around,” Gabriel said, but Sam kept going. “Sam, come-” Gabriel said, but his sentence ended in a bark. Sam looked over the book to see a chubby jack russell in the middle of the ring of holy fire.

 

Once they let him out of the ring, Gabriel walked up to the door and whined. “I don't think so,” Sam said. “You’re going to get yourself killed if you go out there.” Gabriel whined again, then laid down in front of the door. Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the couch with a book. He hadn’t read more than ten pages when the couch dipped beside him and Gabriel cuddled up to his side. Sam smiled; he’d always wanted a dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not extremely happy with how this turned out, and I apologize for all OOCness. This was written, edited, and published in a day. All constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you!


End file.
